Midnight Talk and Hyuuga Neji
by helena henley
Summary: for neji's birthday — "Ino tahu dari dulu kalau pemuda itu tampan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini... ternyata Hyuuga Neji tampak makin tampan." — neji/ino.


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto  
**Rate: **T  
**Author**: helena henley  
**Warning**: OOC, canon, DLDR, crack pair

* * *

.

.

Lucu juga mengingat bagaimana pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Keduanya sama-sama bertemu di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir Konoha. Keduanya sama-sama patah hati. Keduanya sama-sama kacau waktu itu. Keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan pengalihan perhatian—walaupun itu hanya bersifat sementara—dari masalah yang mereka hadapi kini.

Sake.

Benda itu tidak membuat keadaan bertambah baik, memang. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Pikiran mereka sedang tidak berjalan normal.

Yamanaka Ino sendiri tidak percaya dia akan minum-minum seperti ini hanya karena masalah cinta. Nara Shikamaru, teman setimnya itu—yang juga pemuda yang ia taksir, tapi tak pernah berani bilang—akan menikah dengan Sabaku Temari, dalam waktu dekat ini.

Ino merasa seakan udara di sekitarnya tersedot habis mendengar kabar itu. Dadanya terasa sesak karena minimnya oksigen, tapi rasanya seperti Ino lupa akan caranya bernapas.

Tapi bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya kalau ia tidak bisa menutupi patah hatinya.

"Ah, benarkah?!" Ino berseru kencang, pura-pura senang. Di dalam hatinya padahal ia muak mendengar bagaimana suaranya sendiri terdengar. Nada kelewat tinggi. Penuh kepalsuan. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi campuran senang dan kaget.

_Inner _Ino menertawai dirinya sendiri. _Baka Ino_.

"SELAMAT, SHIKA!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru. Detik selanjutnya Ino mengayunkan tangannya ke leher Shikamaru dan memeluk pemuda itu erat. "Aku turut senang untukmu, sungguh. Selamat, ya..."

Ino mengulangi ucapan yang sama berkali-kali sampai ia menyadari bahwa suaranya berubah bergetar, tanda bahwa ia akan menangis. Cepat-cepat Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Ino, kau ... menangis?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Ah... iya. Karena aku kelewat senang. Maaf—terbawa suasana. Tanggal berapa?"

"Ng? Oh—tidak tahu. Hokage-sama masih akan merundingkannya dengan Gaara." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "_Mendokusei_."

"Kau ini!" Ino menjewer telinga Shikamaru. "Pernikahan itu penting dan kau masih saja bilang _mendokusei_?!"

"Tapi memang benar, kan? Banyak sekali yang harus diurus. Gaun... tempat... makanan... Benar-benar _mendokusei_."

"Yaaaa..." Ino melirik ke samping. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru sebenarnya. Selanjutnya, tanpa bisa ia cegah, Ino melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat ia menyesal sudah membuka mulut.

"Tapi kau bahagia, kan, Shika? Menikah dengan Temari."

"Tentu."

Dan, masih dalam aktingnya yang berjalan lancar, Ino pamit dengan Shikamaru. Ada kerjaan di toko bunga, tapi ia bohong. Kenyataannya ia hari ini libur. Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Shikamaru sebelum ia berbalik.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan buket bunga untuk pernikahanmu, _Yamanaka's Flower Shop_ siap membantu."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak ada diskon, ya. Hehe. _Mata ashita_."

Dan Ino pun pergi. Mulanya ia berjalan pelan, tapi setelah yakin kalau dirinya tak lagi berada dalam jarak pandang Shikamaru, Ino berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata, tapi ia terus berlari. Pulang. Ia tidak berlari dengan hati-hati, bahkan tidak buang-buang waktu untuk minta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Masa bodoh.

Shikamaru masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Ia berdiri diam seperti patung, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang berpikir. Tingkah laku Ino tampak sangat ganjil baginya. Memang, tadi Ino bersikap ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru sangat menyadari bahwa cerianya Ino itu sangat ... palsu.

Akting gadis itu buruk. Sangat buruk, di mata Shikamaru.

"Cinta itu... _mendokusei_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kenapa ia tidak jujur dari awal pada Shikamaru?_ Ino berlari dan terus berlari.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terus-terusan menyimpan perasaan pada Shikamaru tapi tak pernah mengutarakannya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak berani. Hanya saja Ino menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Tapi waktu itu tak pernah datang.

Dan sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengakui.

Lari.

Lari.

Air mataku jatuh.

Sial.

Lari terus.

Ino banyak belajar akan menerima dan mensyukuri sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Sekarang ia akan belajar untuk merelakan sesuatu itu pergi.

Ya... tidak perlu sedih. Tidak perlu sedih.

Ino mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang bahagia. Apa saja... ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh... oh, tidak. Shikamaru orang yang paling dulu memberinya kado... lupakan, lupakan. Tidak boleh memikirkan Shikamaru, tidak boleh... tidak boleh...

Ketika ia menjadi genin. Iruka-sensei mengumumkan tim empat orang mereka. Oh, _bodoh_. Ia lupa ia satu tim dengan Shikamaru...

Aih, kenapa...

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah sampai di rumah. Buru-buru naik ke kamarnya, tidak peduli akan mengucapkan "tadaima" sebelum melepas sepatu. Ino mendengar ibunya berteriak dari dapur. Ino pura-pura menulikan telinganya. Oh, bagus. Ibunya akan mengecapnya sebagai anak tidak tahu etika. Tapi masa bodoh, masa bodoh, aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku ingin sendiri, aku ingin tenang, tenang, tenang.

_Blam_.

Pintu kamar dibanting. Ino memutar kunci dan segera melompat ke kasur. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan berteriak, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya sekarang. Marah, kesal, benci pada dirinya sendiri, sedih.

Puas berteriak—walaupun suaranya teredam bantal—Ino berbalik dan menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru dan Temari di sana. Kenapa Ino tak pernah menyadari bagaimana serasinya mereka berdua. Ooh, lihat. Itu Shikamaru—masih _chuunin_—ketika sedang bertarung melawan Tayuya dari Otogakure dan Temari datang membantu.

Aih, lihatlah bagaimana meriahnya pernikahan mereka. Musik mengalun. Semua orang tampak bahagia seperti kedua mempelai. Semua orang kecuali dirinya. Temari nampak cantik dibalut gaun pernikahan yang berwarna putih dengan model sederhana. Gaun itu membingkai lekuk tubuh Temari yang sempurna. Itu Shikamaru—tuksedo membuatnya makin tampan—sedang menunggu Temari di altar. Lihatlah bagaimana cara pemuda itu menatap Temari dan—

Seperti menonton acara khusus Shikamaru di televisi (atau langit-langit kamar).

"SUDAH, CUKUP!" Ino berteriak kencang. Gambaran tentang Shikamaru dan Temari di langit-langit kamarnya sudah hilang. Langit-langit itu warnanya tetaplah putih gading seperti semula, tidak ada lagi gambar perempuan pirang dan pemuda berambut nanas tertawa-tawa bersama...

Lelah, Ino berbaring menyamping sambil memeluk erat sebuah boneka panda. Eits, tunggu. Ini hadiah dari Shikamaru. Ino menyadarinya dan langsung melemparkan boneka itu ke seberang kamarnya. Tidak untuk apapun sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Shika, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pikiran Ino melayang-layang. Pergi ke daratan Sunagakure yang berpasir. Kazekage saat ini anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Namanya Gaara. Rambut merah. Mata _jade_. Pendiam. Bagaimana orang seperti dia mengurus sebuah desa seperti Suna? Ino mendengus.

Gaara punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Master _kugutsu_. Rambut cokelat. Selalu memakai pakaian hitam padahal Suna itu panasnya bukan main—apa ia gila? Cukup _cute_... kalau sedang tidak ber-_face paint_ ria. Namanya Kankuro.

Kankuro punya seorang kakak perempuan. Tinggi. Cantik. Rambut pirang. Selalu membawa kipas raksasa. Sombong sekali saat mereka pertama bertemu (Ino berdecak sebal). Tubuhnya langsing. Temari. Sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Sahabatnya yang sudah ia taksir untuk berapa lama... bahkan Ino sendiri tak ingat...

Mungkin Temari adalah orang yang tepat untuk Shikamaru. Gadis itu kuat. Ino ingat betul bagaimana Temari dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Tenten saat ujian _chuunin_. _Oh iya di finalnya ia akan berduel dengan Shika_, ujar Ino dalam hati.

Padahal Tenten sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ino benar-benar dibuat terpesona oleh gerakan Tenten yang anggun namun mematikan. Bagaimana saat gulungan-gulungan itu melayang dan menembakkan ratusan senjata... tapi... saat Temari mengayunkan kipas raksasanya... kemampuan Tenten seperti tidak ada apa-apanya.

Arogan sekali bagaimana gadis pirang itu mengakhiri pertandingannya. Ino ingat benar tatapan meremehkan yang ia lempar pada tubuh Tenten yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi itu kan dulu... Temari sudah berubah sekarang. Gadis itu kadang-kadang mampir ke Konoha. Baik untuk kepentingan Konoha dan Suna ataupun ketika gadis itu punya waktu luang. Gadis itu selalu datang ke tempat Tim Asuma biasa berlatih. Ia sering berkeliling-keliling Konoha dan belanja bersama dengan Ino.

Ino sampai lupa bahwa Temari adalah teman dekatnya juga.

Dan teman dekatnya itu sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan sahabatnya. Ino tertawa pahit. Ia membodohi dirinya sendiri selama ini dengan meyakinkan berkali-kali kalau hubungan Temari dan Shika itu hanya sebatas teman. Tapi ia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar teman. Ia hanya tak mau menerima kenyataan itu.

Mata Ino buram oleh air mata. Tidak seharusnya ia menangis. Ia seharusnya turut bahagia demi Shikamaru. Dan kalau ada air mata yang keluar lagi, seharusnya itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Seharusnya.

Saatnya belajar untuk merelakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tak tahu hari itu hari apa. Dan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama semenjak ia mengisolasi dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar. Tiga hari? Empat hari? Entahlah. Tapi yang ia rasakan saat keluar dari balik selimut—sangtuarinya beberapa hari ini—adalah capek luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing, tenggorokannya kering, tubuhnya lemas, matanya bengkak, tapi rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada saat mendengar berita bahwa Shikamaru akan menikah dengan Temari, yang juga sebab ia mengurung dirinya sendiri.

Ino menangis menyedihkan di balik selimut untuk beberapa hari sebelum ia sampai kepada kesimpulan bahwa ia bahagia untuk pernikahan Shikamaru. Benar-benar bahagia dalam artian sesungguhnya, bukan yang penuh kepura-puraan. Di hari awal ia mengurung diri dan menangis, rasanya menyakitkan. Berita itu membuatnya patah hati. Sampai Ino tidak bernafsu untuk memakan apapun hari itu.

Tapi di hari-hari selanjutnya ketika Ino mengisolasi diri, tangisnya tidak separah di hari pertama. Ino lebih tenang dan berpikir lebih rasional. Dan bahkan sempat tertawa ketika merenung bahwa bodoh sekali dirinya menangis karena cinta. Ino hampir tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berbaring, merenung, dan menangis sedikit. Tapi yang ia tangisi bukanlah lagi, "bodohnya aku. kenapa tidak sedari awal aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Shikamaru?"

Akan tinggal di mana Shikamaru setelah ini? Akankah ia pindah ke Suna? Atau Temari yang pindah ke Konoha?

Ino lebih memilih pilihan kedua, sejujurnya. Mungkin perasaan hatinya serasa dicubit masih akan ada ketika ia berpapasan dengan Temari nantinya, tapi itu tidak apa-apa dibanding ia dan Shikamaru dipisahkan oleh jarak tiga hari Konoha-Suna.

Karena bagaimanapun, ia dan Shikamaru dan Chouji tetaplah sahabat. Anggota satu tim yang kompak. InoShikaCho.

Sekarang, karena perasaannya jauh lebih baik, Ino memutuskan turun untuk makan malam. Ia menghela nafas melihat kamarnya yang berantakan karena menjadi korban pelampiasan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ino memutar kenop, pintu mengayun terbuka. Rumahnya terlalu sepi. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, mungkin orangtuanya sudah tidur.

Ino sampai di dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu toples besar kacang cincang, semangkuk es krim, selai cokelat, dan satu toples manisan plum buatan ibunya. Selanjutnya Ino duduk di ruang tengah, menghidupkan televisi dan menonton sebuah film komedi romantis untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ino menenggelamkan sendoknya pada mangkuk es krim, kemudian kacang cincang, dan selai cokelat, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasanya enak dan semakin enak karena ia makan dengan tidak teratur belakangan hari ini. Selama proses isolasi kemarin, Ino jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Paling-paling ia hanya keluar sesekali untuk mengambil makanan di kulkas—yang tidak diambilnya terlalu banyak—kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar. Ia belum mandi beberapa hari ini dan tidak mau membayangkan seberapa bau tubuhnya sekarang.

Ino makan untuk beberapa suap sebelum ia merasa kenyang. Tangannya beralih untuk mengambil manisan plum. Filmnya belum mencapai akhir, tapi belum masalah karena Ino sudah tidak ingin menonton lagi. Diambilnya _remote _dan menekan tombol _power_. Layar televisi mati. Pikiran Ino kembali melayang.

Bagaimana reaksi Chouji ketika mengetahui kabar Shikamaru akan menikah? Apakah ia senang? Apakah Chouji langsung memberi restu?

Lalu... Asuma-sensei. Bagaimana reaksi Asuma-sensei kalau ia masih ada di sini? Pasti sensei-nya itu senang sekali... lalu mereka berempat akan ke Yakiniku Q dan makan sepuasnya ditraktir Asuma-sensei. Ino merasakan matanya basah memikirkan Asuma-sensei.

Tapi... alangkah bahagianya kalau Asuma-sensei masih ada bersama mereka.

Air mata jatuh, menuruni pipi Ino, masuk ke dalam toples manisan plum. Ia segera menutup toples manisan dan menyimpannya kembali di kulkas bersama es krim dan kacang. Selai cokelatnya sudah habis.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kematian Asuma-sensei dan bayangan ketika Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji berkumpul, menangis, dan diguyur hujan di samping tubuh Asuma-sensei yang berlumuran darah kerap kali datang ke pikiran Ino. Memikirkan tentang Asuma-sensei seringkali membuat Ino menangis diam-diam.

Ino naik kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian menatap cermin ukuran tubuh di samping lemarinya.

"Hai, Jelek." Ino berkata pada refleksinya sendiri. Tidak bohong. Rambut pirang panjang kebanggaannya nampak kusam. Matanya berkantung. Namun Ino bersyukur karena wajahnya tampak agak lebih segar dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu. Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, berapa kilogramkah berat badannya turun dalam belakangan ini? Ia semakin kurus...

"Yah... bersenang-senang sedikit tidak apa kan, hm?" Bibir Ino melengkung membentuk sebuah kurva.

"Tapi sebelum bersenang-senang harus mandi dulu. Kau bau."

Ino masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedikit berjengit ketika air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, tapi ia segera terbiasa. Rasanya sungguh menyegarkan ketika ia sudah selesai mandi. Kepercayaan dirinya meningkat sedikit.

Ino mengenakan setelan ninja-nya yang biasa. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda tinggi, seperti biasa. Ia mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. Ino kemudian meloncat keluar dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Sejujurnya, Ino tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi, yang jelas bukan rumah Sakura. Ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bercerita.

Detik selanjutnya ia sudah memutuskan. Ke sanalah kaki membawanya melangkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya ia hanya iseng dan bercanda, ketika ia berkata dalam hatinya ia akan pergi ke bar. Ino agak ragu ketika melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja Ino tak pernah terbiasa dengan suasana bar, di mana banyak shinobi dan kunoichi dari berbagai desa mampir ke sini. Bukan sedikit jumlah shinobi yang melempar tatapan meremehkan dan menggoda padanya. Ino secara hukum sah untuk minum-minum. Umurnya sekarang sudah sembilan belas, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Maka Ino memesan sebotol sake dan duduk di tempat di mana ia tersembunyi dari pandangan-pandangan tak menyenangkan tersebut. Mereka tertawa mengejek melihat Ino hanya memesan satu botol. Bagi Ino sebotol ini cukup untuk dirinya sendiri, toh ia juga tidak terlalu doyan minum.

Biasanya ia dan Sakura yang melarang Godaime Hokage minum-minum, tapi nyatanya sekarang ia sendiri minum-minum.

Ino hanya butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Shikamaru dan Temari, itu saja. Ino menuangkan sake-nya hampir penuh pada cawan keramik kecil. Kemudian meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. _Oneshot_. Cairan itu terasa panas ketika sampai di tenggorokannya. Ino tersenyum. Satu cawan lagi tidak ada pengaruhnya, bukan?

Sake itu adiktif bagi Ino. Perlahan ia tak lagi memikirkan Shikamaru dan Temari lagi... beberapa cawan kemudian bahkan ia sepenuhnya lupa. Gadis pirang itu tidak percaya ia bisa minum-minum seperti ini. Ino tertawa-tawa—mulai memasuki fase mabuk—lalu seorang pemuda bergabung di mejanya. Biarpun Ino tak percaya dirinya minum-minum, ia lebih tak percaya siapa yang baru duduk di seberangnya.

Ino bertepuk tangan heboh. Lima cawan dan gadis itu sudah mabuk. Wajahnya semerah tomat, tapi masih saja menuang sake ke dalam cawannya yang ke-enam. "WAHWAHWAH! LIHAT, HYUUGA NEJI MINUM SAKE. Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi?"

"Diam kau, Yamanaka." Tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu terulur untuk mengambil botol sake Ino yang isinya tinggal sedikit. Namun Ino lebih cepat, langsung mengambil dan mendekap botol sakenya erat.

"Apa kau... hik... sudah gila? Pesan sendiri, sana! Ini punyaku." Ino, muka merah, setengah mabuk, menjulurkan lidah ke arah Hyuuga Neji.

"Pelit," Neji berkomentar kemudian memesan dua botol lagi kepada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. "Sini... minta..."

Wajah Neji nampak seperti ia harus benar-benar minum sake, kalau tidak ia akan mati. Ino menyerah dan memberikan botolnya pada Neji. Pemuda itu menenggak habis sakenya langsung dari botol tanpa harus repot-repot menuangkannya ke cawan.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Neji datang. Pemuda itu mendorong satu botolnya ke meja Ino. Neji menuangkan sake untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Trims_. Ngomong-ngomong... hik... kau... sudah... hik... minum berapa?" tanya Ino. Wajah mabuknya riang diberi satu botol sake dari Neji.

Tangan Neji memberi isyarat kalau ia sudah minum tiga botol. Ino bertepuk tangan heboh. "_Sugoi... sugoi..._"

"Kenapa minum... banyak... banget?" Ino bertanya. Dirinya mulai kesulitan menemukan kata-kata. Kepalanya juga terasa berat. Mungkin seharusnya ia sudahi saja acara minum-minumnya sebelum ia mabuk sepenuhnya. Tapi dirinya kalah dari bujukan botol sake yang berdiri di dekat cawannya. Ino menyerah, lalu menuang satu cawan lagi.

"Hinata-sama." Neji memandang ke cawan keramiknya hampa.

"Aa.. ya, ya... aku dengar dia kencan dengan Naruto, hm?"

Neji mengangguk. Ia menenggak cawan berisi sake-nya sampai habis kemudian menuangkannya lagi.

"Ooh.. aku mengerti. Kau cemburu?"

Dilihatnya Neji mengangguk. Ino tertawa.

"Kau? Lima hari ini kau ke mana saja?" Giliran Neji yang bertanya.

"Ng? Sudah selama itu?" Ino takjub. "Wah.. aku tersanjung kau memperhatikan aku. Bahkan aku tak tahu sudah selama itu..." Ino memberi jeda untuk meminum sake-nya. "Aku patah hati... _hehehe_. Lalu aku diam di kamar berhari-hari. Ke sini untuk ng'lupain masalah..."

"Kau tahu kalau sake bukan jalan keluarnya untuk melupakan masalahmu."

"Aku tahu itu, Tuan Jenius! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa?"

"Tidak juga. Kau bodoh kalau di dekat Sasuke." Neji berkata, kemudian dia diam. "Jujur, aku... _hik_... tak menyangka kalau gadis sepertimu minum-minum. Kukira kau... lebih..._ hik_.. suka... _curhat_ tentang masalahmu... daripada mabuk."

Ino tertawa. "Cuma coba-coba... ternyata sake itu ENAAAAAAK!" Kepalan tangan Ino meninju udara.

"Kenapa kau patah hati?" tanya Neji. Pemuda itu tak lagi minum sake. Matanya fokus memandangi Ino.

"Si Kepala Nanas... bentar lagi _kan _mau nikah... senang-senang... tapi itu bukan masalah lagi... aku senang dia menikah..."

Neji mengangguk-angguk. Tentu ia paham siapa si kepala nanas yang Ino maksud.

"Kau tidak minum lagi, hm?"

Ino menggeleng. "Cukup... mulai pusing... takut... _hik_.. muntah."

"Satu cawan lagi? _Toast_ untuk sesama orang patah hati."

Ino tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah..."

Kemudian Ino menonton dengan seksama ketika Neji menuangkan sake di cawannya. Ketika hampir penuh barulah Ino berkata _stop_ dan Neji dibuat kagum.

Mereka melakukan _toast_, lalu meminum sake itu dalam sekali teguk. Neji sekali lagi dibuat kagum bagaimana gadis seperti Ino bisa menghabiskan sakenya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aih... sudah, ya. Aku kelewat pusing. Mau pulang." Ino beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja.

"Biar aku antar." Neji ikut berdiri.

"Kau... gak mau lanjut minum?" Ino bertanya.

Neji menggeleng.

Saat sampai di pintu masuk, Neji memegang kedua bahunya, memutar tubuh Ino sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Sepasang mata berwarna lavender menatap matanya. Membuat dasar perut Ino bergolak. Kenapa dia? Entahlah. Wajahnya yang memerah sekarang makin memerah.

Neji... Neji...

Ketika Ino memandang balik pemuda itu, ia baru sadar kalau Hyuuga Neji itu tampan. Ino tahu dari dulu kalau pemuda itu tampan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini... ternyata ia makin tampan. Wajah Ino bersemu. Berapa jumlah gadis di Konoha yang pernah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Neji dan ditatap seperti itu dan yang paling penting... pernahkah salah satu dari mereka melihat Neji dalam keadaan kacau dan mabuk?

Mata itu... hidung itu... bibir itu...

Ino penasaran dengan rasa bibir Neji. Bagian dari dirinya yang belum mabuk mengutukinya karena berpikiran kotor di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kemudian, saat Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya, Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri. _Sekarang atau tidak pernah sama sekali._

Ino maju, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, berjinjit sedikit, mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Neji. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Rasa ingin tahu Ino pun terbayar. Bibir Neji rasanya seperti sake tetapi... lembut. Mengirimkan satu sensasi di mana Ino ingin menciumnya terus... lagi dan lagi.

Kemudian... Neji menciumnya balik. Ino merasakan sensasi ribuan sayap kupu-kupu berkepak di perutnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali, berdentum-dentum seperti menghantam dinding rongga dadanya, Ino takut Neji bisa mendengar bunyinya. Lututnya gemetar. Tapi ia senang. Lalu keduanya melepaskan diri.

Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu Neji berkata, "Yamanaka, jadi pacarku, ya?" Wajahnya merah.

Ino mendengus tertawa. "Si Tuan Jenius menyatakan cinta saat mabuk, dasar bodoh. Baiklah, aku mau."

Neji tersenyum tipis sekali. Amat tipis sehingga Ino tidak yakin bahwa Neji benar-benar sedang tersenyum.

Perjalanan ke rumah Ino seperti memakan waktu tiga menit. Mereka berpamitan di pagar rumah Ino.

"Sampai jumpa, Pacar!" Neji berlari pelan, tertawa—Ino tak yakin. Mungkin ia berhalusinasi—, melambaikan tangan.

Ino balas melambai. Kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakinya seperti berubah menjadi jeli. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia gemetar.

Ino mungkin mabuk, tapi ia sadar apa yang baru terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengingatnya membuat senyum Ino terkembang lebar. Ino merasa seperti balon sekarang alih-alih manusia. Seluruh dirinya yang berisi helium sedang menyundul langit-langit, bukannya berjalan menuju kamarnya, saking bahagianya. Ia mabuk, tapi sadar betul saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Neji tadi.

Ooh, Yamanaka Ino sedang bahagia malam ini.

Dan senyum lebar itu tidak hilang, bahkan ketika Ino mulai menyusup di balik selimut—tidak usah repot-repot berganti baju dan menyikat gigi—dan memejamkan matanya.

Shikamaru dan Temari pun terlupakan untuk beberapa saat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kolom curcol: ...apa ini? *shock* kenapa jadinya begini? ._.**

**sebenernya cerita ini udah lamaaa banget ditulis sampe lumutan di archive penpik. Ini sudah direvisi berkali-kali tapi kenapa masih gaje? ._.**

**fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk ultahnya Neji... I know it's late... but better late than never, right? :)**

**selamat ulang tahun, neji... *peluk***

**Cerita ini nantinya akan jadi twoshot atau threeshot, gak akan panjang-panjang karena saya payah kalau nulis multichap (sering kehilangan minat menulis di tengah-tengah). Jadi, minna-san, tolong beri pendapat kalian via boks review, ya. boleh flame, tapi constructive critism akan lebih diapresiasi :)**

**Onegai ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca,**

**Helena.**

**Word count: 3233 words (story only)**


End file.
